Ghost
A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a once-living wizard or witch, and as such, a type of spirit. Only magical beings can become ghosts. Many ghosts have taken up residence within Hogwarts Castle. These fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt. In their paranormal state, ghosts are unable to have much physical influence. They are visible and appear as a greyish-silver apparition of their former (living) selves. They pass through solid objects without damaging themselves or the material but create disturbances in water, fire and air. The temperature drops in the immediate vicinity of a ghost. Their appearance can also turn flames blue. ghost cannot be seen clearly by Muggles. Nature A ghost is the transparent, three-dimensional imprint of a deceased witch or wizard, which continues to exist in the mortal world, inhabited by their soul. Muggles cannot come back as ghosts, and the wisest witches and wizards choose not to. It is those with 'unfinished business', whether in the form of fear, guilt, regrets or overt attachment to the material world who refuse to move on to the next dimension. Having chosen a feeble simulacrum of mortal life, ghosts are limited in what they can experience. No physical pleasure remains to them, and their knowledge and outlook remain at the level it had attained during life, so that old resentments (for instance, at having an incompletely severed neck) continue to rankle after several centuries. For this reason, ghosts tend to be poor company, on the whole. They are especially disappointing on the one subject that fascinates most people: ghosts cannot return a very sensible answer on what it is like to die, because they have chosen an impoverished version of life instead. Abilities In passing through an object, they may impart a sensation of icy coldness. However, they are apparently moved by gusts of wind, as demonstrated when a petrified Nearly Headless Nick was wafted to the Hospital Wing by a large fan, although this may have been possible due to his petrified state. Ghosts are either capable of, or pretend to be capable of, almost being able to taste rotten food. They are also weightless and may fly in any direction. Ghosts cannot be destroyed, however, they may be petrified with the gaze of a Basilisk. This can be reversed by a Mandrake Restorative Draught, although the method of administration is unclear. Ghosts may also be repelled by magical light, and therefore will retreat from a Wand-Lighting Charm. Ghosts can also be frightened and retreat from a Skurge Charm, which will also clean up any ectoplasm that they have precipitated. Ghosts are known for gravitating around a specific area, often the location of their death. In such a case, it is said that the ghost "haunts" that location. They appear to have a particular connection to that location, as it is apparently possible to bind them there magically It is possible that ghosts may be bound into a mirror, producing an item known as a haunted mirror. Ghosts in the wizarding world Witches and wizards are much more susceptible to what Muggles, call paranormal activity, and will see (and hear) ghosts plainly where a Muggle might only feel that a haunted place is cold or 'creepy'. Muggles who insist that they see ghosts in perfect focuses on either a) lying or b) wizards showing off — and in flagrant breach of the International Statute of Secrecy. The British Ministry of Magic seems to have at least a degree of power and jurisdiction over ghosts, as Moaning Myrtle was forced to return to her place of death, which was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she disrupted the wedding of the brother of Olive Hornby. The Spirit Division is the division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures deals with ghost welfare. House ghosts Known ghosts